Sesshomaru and Kagome
by LovelyLynn
Summary: Kagome goes on a journey to find Sesshomaru, the man she loves. It has been ten years since they had defeated Naraku and she went home. But she regrets leaving the man she loves. [KagxSess]


Author's note: I don't own InuYasha but I could always hope, right?

Kagome goes on a journey to find Sesshomaru, the man she loves. It has been ten years since they had defeated Naraku and she went home. But she regrets leaving the man she loves.

**Sesshomaru and Kagome**

**Chapter 1 Thinking**

Ten years was sp long ago for the woman in the window. Or so it seemed to her. She still looked the same though. The black hair flowing down her back, bright brown eyes, and skin clear of any blemishes. She seemed to be very far away though. Thinking of things she left behind.

It had been ten years since she had last seen them, Ten years since they had defeated Naraku. At first it had felt like her time there would never end but when it did… everything changed. Thinking of the people brought a smile to her face and her eyes became misty.

"InuYasha… Sango… Miroku… Shippo… Kiara… I miss you all so much… and…" She looked away from the sky to look at the floor. She was still a little ashamed of her feelings for him. It was wrong but felt right to her. "Sesshomaru." She whispered his name lovingly. That was her feelings for him.

The only reason she was really thinking about it was because she was back at her family's shrine. For the last few nights she had looked at the well from her window. It reminded her of the last time she had been there. When she was in the feudal era.

(((Flashback) Feudal era) 10 years ago)

Kagome was surrounded be her friends at the bone eater's well. She had no reason to come back. They had defeated Naraku, gotten the Shikon jewel, and purified it. There was nothing left to do but say good bye.

She knelt down next to Kiara and Shippo. "I will miss you both so very much. Try not to get in to much trouble without me, ok?" She hugged Shippo and patted Kiara on the head. "Keep practicing your fox magic, Shippo, I know one day that you will be ever better at it." She stood and turned to Sango, her best friend.

Sango was smiling but it looked strained. Kagome smiled too. They her become as close as sisters but now they had to part. "Oh, Sango, don't forget me." They hugged each other tightly. She whispered to Sango. "Take care of Miroku. And good luck with him."

Kagome turned to Miroku but she saw the look Sango gave her and the blush that covered her face. She hugged Miroku and felt his hand start to slide down her back to her butt. "Don't even think about it Miroku. I know you don't truly feel that way about me." She leaned in and whispered to him. "You only feel that way for Sango." He was blushing when she turned to InuYasha. He was going to be one of the hardest for her to leave.

She tried to smile but couldn't manage it and it looked like he was having the same problem. They came together quickly in a bear (dog) hug. They had been so many things to each other. First he was her enemy and now her dear friend. For a while she thought that she loved him but then she realized it was a different kind of love… And there was someone else she liked. He wasn't there to say good bye to though. He would mist likely only seen a friendly face from her.

She closed her eyes and breathed in InuYasha's scent. "I will miss you the most, InuYasha. Stay the same for me, please? Don't change. Always be the softhearted guy that I know you are inside." She stepped away and noticed that she was crying silent tears.

She turned away to garb her bag and climb up on the well. She looked back at them and smiled through her tears. "Tell Kaeda and everyone that I said bye. I'll miss you all so much." The tears were coming faster now and so were Sango's and Shippo's. She turned back to the well.

What she saw next surprised her so much that she let out a gasp. It was the man that she had come to like and maybe even love. It was the man that she shouldn't care for. _Why is he here? Is he here for… me? No… he doesn't care for me at all… at least I don't think he does. But then why is he here?_

Her eyes met his from across the meadow. He was looking strait at her. She wondered why. He was her final thought when she jumped in the well. "Bye, S- everyone!" She shouted it so he could hear her.

Then she was home. She waited until she was in her room before she started to sob.

(End flashback)

Kagome had made up her mind to go back there. Back to the feudal era. Back to where he was. This time she would tell him how she felt. And then she would come back if he didn't want her. That was when she would have to except Hojo's marriage proposal.

Author's Note: Please R&R... I need the reviews.. Please?


End file.
